


novacane, baby, I want you

by rq_maybe



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bayley watching Charlotte and Becky fight? A privilege, F/F, graphic depictions of cuddling, inspired by that insane spot from charlotte and becky's match, poly 4hw is the GOD TIER poly ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rq_maybe/pseuds/rq_maybe
Summary: In hindsight, spearing your girlfriend through the LED screens was probably not the best idea. (Especially not when your other girlfriend was watching in the audience, and your other-other girlfriend was at home, panicking).





	novacane, baby, I want you

**Author's Note:**

> A little glimpse into how Bayley and Sasha reacted to *that* spot from Charlotte and Becky's match on SmackDown Live. Poly 4HW goodness for everyone.
> 
> The title is from Frank Ocean's Novacane. Nostalgia, Ultra remains undefeated.

**_Bayley_ **

Bayley loved the Mixed Match Challenge for plenty of reasons. It was mostly meaningless fun, she got to wrestle girls _and_ guys that she usually wouldn’t, she got to team up with a good friend in Finn Balor. But the biggest reason, of course, was that she got to go to SmackDown and see her girls.

Maintaining a relationship was tough when they were in different brands; pay-per-view weekends were a godsend and they would spend the night before the big show just wrapped up in each other, in a big cuddle pile in a hotel room. But thanks to the MMC, she’d gotten to see Becky and Charlotte twice in a span of three weeks now, and for that Bayley was grateful.

(It was brutal that Sasha was injured; they’d had to make do with Face Time and it was clear that the Boss was upset at not being there. Two weeks ago they had spent 15 minutes comforting a weeping Boss, who had been utterly shattered at missing their reunion.)

Tonight they were up against Braun and Ember, and Bayley was excited for that because she had yet to face Ember before. To be honest, though? She was more excited about what was going to happen in the show itself. Becky and Charlotte were facing each other — again — and they were both fairly vibrating with anticipation.

_“Oh it’s gonna be so good, lass, I promise,” Becky said, even as she cuddled closer to Bayley on the couch. “Not as good as you and Sasha, but we gotta leave something on the table for Evolution, ey?”_

_“You’ll be watching backstage, Bay?” Charlotte asked._

_“I’m thinking of going out to the audience, actually,” Bayley answered. “More fun that way.”_

_Becky and Charlotte glanced at each other. “Make sure you’re near the ramp,” the Irish woman said. “Makes for a better view when we_ escalate _the violence!”_

_Charlotte chose to ignore the pun, while Bayley groaned, then leveled her girlfriends with a gaze. “What are you two planning?”_

_All she got was matching mischievous grins. “Just sit back and enjoy, babe,” Charlotte said, before dropping down to kiss Bayley briefly. “Come on, Becks, we’re up first.”_

So now here she was, front-row, ramp-side, watching as her girlfriends beat the ever living shit out of each other. This was already more violent than their match at Super Show Down, which she and Sasha had watched very early in the morning. Bayley gritted her teeth as the brawl — because yes, this was a brawl and not a match — spilled outside of the ring; she winced when the referee signaled for the double count out.

Becky was making her way up the ramp now, and Charlotte was giving chase. They stopped right in front of her, throwing hands, and Bayley gasped out loud when Becky landed a kick that sent Charlotte sprawling. The Irish woman made her way near the entrance, but stopped to gather her bearings. At that moment, Bayley knew what was going to happen, and she wanted to cover her eyes but couldn’t look away.

The sickening sound of the LED boards crunching, collapsing echoed in Bayley’s head. Without realizing what she was doing, Bayley was moving, running backstage, her heart hammering in her chest. She had heard Charlotte’s curses, seen how Becky was lying so still on the shattered remains of the LED boards. And she saw the blood, bright red and sticky, dripping from Charlotte’s arm as she yelled in pain.

**_Sasha_ **

Sasha hated being injured. She hated being away from the ring. She hated not wrestling. And she hated giving up opportunities like the Mixed Match Challenge, which would have been the perfect chance for her to get some much-needed time with her girls.

They had fussed over her when she got hurt, but soon enough they all had to leave, too — Bayley had her own responsibilities at RAW, and Charlotte and Becky were putting on the Feud of the Year over at SmackDown.

_“Still not better than our feud in 2016, Char,” Sasha had said with a pout, even as Becky and Bayley and Charlotte arranged pillows beside her and tucked a blanket over her legs._

_“Not yet,” Becky had said, then winked. “Just you wait, Boss.”_

_Sasha had been suspicious, but then Charlotte leaned down to kiss her and all thoughts flew from her head._

They had called her before the show, confirming that Becky and Charlotte would be fighting again, and that they were going to bring the house down, _just you watch, babe_ , Becky had promised. Sasha had already been a little worried about this match, what with Becky hurting her jaw in Australia, and them wrestling while still being jet-lagged. But Becky promising that they will “bring the house down" only cemented Sasha’s suspicions: these two mad women would do something crazy.

Nine times out of ten, Sasha loved being right. This was the one time she didn’t.

As Sasha watched Charlotte protectively clutch Becky’s back, and Becky’s arms flail upwards then go shockingly still, she gasped out loud. When she saw Charlotte clutch her bloodied right arm and begin cursing, Sasha groped for her phone, and pressed speed dial No. 1.

“Come on Bay,” she murmured. “Pick up, pick up.”

**_Becky_ **

“Can we hurry up?”

Becky didn’t mean to snap at the poor social media producer who was prodding her to pose with her belt. A few minutes after that spot, they had dragged her backstage and told her she needed to put something on Instagram, to promote the just-announced Last Woman Standing match on Evolution.

But Becky was upset. Her back hurt from getting speared through the screens, but she could barely feel it through her panic. She knew — she knew immediately — that something went wrong when Charlotte clutched at her after the spear.

_“Baby?” she murmured, as softly as possible. “Charlotte, what is it?”_

_“Not sure,” Charlotte had breathed out, before letting out a hiss of pain._

_Becky went utterly still, but made to grasp Charlotte’s right arm that was still wrapped around her. At the motion, the tall blonde let out a groan of pain. Becky winced. “It’s her arm,” she said, clearly, as trainers began to surround them. “Get her out of here now. Her arm.”_

_The trainers had shuffled Charlotte to medical immediately, but not before her girlfriend had shot Becky with a look of utter fear. Becky moved to follow her, before being stopped by a producer._

_“Champ, they need you for social media.”_

So now she nearly bit the head off the poor dude, who was honestly just doing his job. But Becky was shaking with worry — Charlotte getting hurt, getting _bloodied_ , was not part of their plans for tonight.

“Sorry,” Becky said. “I didn’t mean to snap. But let’s make this quick, yeah?”

“Ten minutes max, Becky,” the producer promised.

They set it up quickly, and Becky posed for a couple of photos. Already, she could feel her back tightening — Charlotte cushioned her as well as she could, but hitting the LED boards was _not_ fun. When the shoot was over, Becky was sent the photos and given the copy point for her tweet.

“We’re good, right?” Becky said, bouncing on her toes. “I can go?”

The producer looked at her strangely. “Yeah, I guess. They said to send the tweet after -“

“Yeah I know, I know!” Becky yelled, already walking away. She did _not_ care about the stupid tweet; she didn’t care about anything except getting to Charlotte.

**_Charlotte_ **

In hindsight, spearing your girlfriend through the LED screens was probably not the best idea. But she and Becky had wanted to make a statement, had wanted to do _something_ that would convince the Powers That Be that _they,_ and no one else, deserved the main event of Evolution.

Becky and Charlotte had watched, grimly, as Nikki and Brie turned on Ronda the night before. Minutes later, the title match between Nikki and Ronda was announced, along with the silent understanding that they would be headlining the first ever all-women’s pay-per-view.

_“We can still change their minds,” said Charlotte, with all the certainty of someone who has been on posters and commercials and magazines, of someone who has main-evented a pay-per-view before._

_“I don’t know, Char,” Becky said, and there was a frown on her face that made Charlotte’s heart ache. She could tell that Becky was disappointed by this development, saddened by the realization that they had spent the past three months telling a mesmerizing story — but still would not get the spotlight that they deserve._

_“Hey,” Charlotte said, drawing Becky to her arms. “Come here.”_

_What they were doing was technically not allowed. Creative didn’t want them to ride together, to room together, to even be seen with each other outside of the ring. But recently it had gotten too difficult: they needed to be together, at least during the night when there were no cameras tracking their every move. So Becky had snuck into Charlotte’s room, and now, she was snuggled into her woman’s arms as if it was the safest place in the world._

_Charlotte dropped a kiss to Becky’s head. “We can still change their minds,” she said again. “I don’t know what, exactly, but there’s gotta be something.”_

_Becky yawned. “Maybe they can give us a stipulation or something. They already refused to give us the Cell,” she said, before moving up to cup Charlotte’s breasts through her top._

_“What are you doing?” Charlotte asked, amused._

_Becky looked up at her and pouted. “What? I’m sad. Your boobs make me happy.”_

_“You’re cute,” Charlotte replied, then giggled when Becky pouted even more deeply. “Okay, okay, I’m taking it off.” She let out a full on laugh this time when Becky responded by burying her head in her cleavage. “Becks!”_

_“What?” Becky replied in a muffled tone._

_“What do you want us to do tomorrow?”_

_Becky raised her head, sighed, then said: “Can I please make love to you first, then we can think about what possibly crazy thing we can do for our match?”_

_An eager smile was her answer._

“Ahhhh shit!”

Charlotte gripped the edge of the bed slightly. She was at medical, having her right arm checked out after that spot. And she was in _a lot_ of pain.

“Maybe if you hadn’t speared Becky through the monitors, you wouldn’t be hurt like this!” came the annoyed voice of Sasha through Bayley’s phone. The Boss was on Face Time, having called Bayley as soon as she saw what happened.

“Well I didn’t expect to cut my hand, okay, that wasn’t part of the plan,” Charlotte shot back, sounding equally annoyed.

“Okay, let’s just calm down,” Bayley said, moving to sit beside Charlotte on the bed.

“Where’s Becky?” Sasha asked, looking even more concerned.

Bayley sighed. “Last I heard, she needed to do some Twitter thing, but she’s coming.”

“She should be getting checked out, too!” Sasha yelled; there was an undercurrent of panic in her tone.

“Sasha, calm down,” Charlotte said, then immediately undid her own words by wincing in pain again as the doctor prodded her arm. “Doc, come on!”

“Sorry Charlotte, but we need to remove all the glass from your arm,” said the doctor.

“Can you do it more… carefully, please? It hurts,” the blonde whined.

“Shoulda thought of that before spearing our girl through the LED screens, huh?” Sasha snarked through the phone.

“Oh shut it, Boss.”

“Becks!”

“Becky!”

“Hey,” the Irish woman said. She brushed her lips across Bayley’s, blew Sasha a kiss through the phone, then gave Charlotte a hug. The blonde woman responded by resting her head on Becky’s shoulder, her left arm wrapped across Becky’s back.

“Are you okay?” Charlotte asked, her voice soft.

“Back hurts a little,” said Becky, knowing that it was pointless to lie, not with all of them there. “But you cushioned most of my fall.”

They were all silent for a moment. Becky felt more than saw Bayley reach out to wrap her arm around Charlotte’s shoulders. Her other hand still held her phone; Becky glanced down and saw Sasha smiling softly at them — the kind of smile no one else ever got.

“We should all be thankful for doctor-patient confidentiality,” Charlotte mumbled.

That the Four Horsewomen were all sleeping with each other wasn’t exactly a massive secret, but they all knew it was still strange to see all of them like this. Especially now, when Becky and Charlotte were supposed to be at each other’s throats. To see them wrapped up in one another -- as they were right now -- would undo months of hard work on their part.

But after what happened that night, with that spot, there was no way that Becky could not be with Charlotte. It was just their luck that Bayley was there also; Becky sighed as she felt Bayley stand up and press a kiss to the side of her head.

“Come on, Becks,” she said. “Let’s let the doctor do his job, okay?”

She nodded, moving to sit with Bayley on one of the benches while the doctor applied alcohol on Charlotte’s cuts. “Will she need stitches?” Sasha asked through the phone.

“Maybe for the deepest cut,” the doctor answered. “But the other cuts will just be bandaged.”

“You got lucky, Char,” Bayley said, sighing.

Charlotte smiled at the two of them, then said: “To have all of you here? Yes, I am lucky.”

It would have been a sweet moment, if not for Sasha deciding to say, snarkily: “You’re lucky I’m not there to smack you upside the head. What possessed you to do that spot?”

“Actually, it was my idea,” Becky piped up.

“Becky!”

“Becks, what the fuck!”

“We needed to do something amazing, okay, they’re going to give the Evolution main event to Nikki and Ronda and we were not gonna stand for that!” Becky said, somewhat defensively. “Come on Sasha. You honestly can’t be mad at us for taking a risk like that. You, of all people.”

Sasha glared at her through the screen, then sighed. “Okay _fine_ , maybe I’m not one to talk. But still, Becks, I was so worried. I _am_ worried,” she said. “Are you sure you’re okay? You haven’t even gotten checked out yet.”

Becky shrugged. “Don’t worry, once Charlotte is done here, it’ll be my turn, then we can all go and watch the rest of the show in peace.”

“Oh, we still have Mixed Match Challenge,” Bayley reminded her.

“Right, we still have Mixed Match Challenge,” Charlotte agreed.

There was a moment of shocked silence, and then they all turned to look at her. “Charlotte,” Sasha said, her voice sounding faint. “There is _no way_ you’re doing Mixed Match Challenge now. You’re _hurt_. Look at your stupid arm.”

“I’m fine,” Charlotte replied, calmly. “It doesn’t even hurt anymore. I can still do the MMC, right, Doc?”

The doctor looked at Charlotte, then at Becky, then Bayley, then finally to Sasha who was glaring at him through the phone screen. He looked back at Charlotte; the Queen was looking back at him in a manner that could only be described as imperious.

He sighed, knowing that whatever he said, he was fucked. “Yes, you can compete in the MMC, Miss Flair,” the doctor said, “BUT, I wouldn’t advise you to do anymore spots like that one earlier.”

“See?” Charlotte said triumphantly. “The doctor said it was okay. You three are such worry-warts.”

“Well, sorry for caring about you, Charlotte,” Bayley said.

“Yeah, it’s not like we love you or anything,” Becky added.

“I can just hang up now if you don’t want me worrying about you,” Sasha butted in.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at her girlfriends’ dramatic words. “I love you, too,” she said. “All of you. But I’m still doing the Mixed Match Challenge, and none of you can stop me.”

“All done now, Miss Flair,” the doctor said, tapping the arm that was wrapped in bandages. “I’ll give you some painkillers, and you’re going to need to re-wrap the cuts tonight once you’re done with the MMC. If you need to, you can drop by here again, or -”

“We got it,” Becky interrupted, taking the small pouch that the doctor had offered to Charlotte. A quick look at it revealed some painkillers, and bandages. “We’ll take care of her.”

Bayley was already helping Charlotte up, and directing Becky to the bed. “Your turn, Becks,” she said.

“Yeah, don’t think we forgot about you, missy,” Sasha said.

Becky shook her head, and smiled. “I knew you wouldn’t,” she said, her voice all sorts of tender. “Okay, Doc, what’s the damage?”

Charlotte took her spot on the bench, and proceeded to cuddle up to Bayley. “Hey, Sasha,” she said, finally getting to talk face to face with the Boss. She laughed a little when Sasha began to lecture her again, on ring safety, on tough spots, and most importantly, on not giving her girlfriend a heart attack when she wasn’t there.

“Seriously Charlotte, d’you know how much I panicked when I saw that you were bleeding?” Sasha was saying.

“I’m pretty sure I bowled over a few people running to the back,” Bayley added.

Charlotte giggled again, and caught Becky’s eye as the Irish woman was getting her back stretched and prodded. Becky just grinned back. She sighed and continued to listen as Sasha kept talking; she had moved on to asking Becky to _please, please just warn us next time if you’re going to do something crazy, please I nearly had a heart attack, come on._

She looked at the bandages on her right arm, and snuggled closer to Bayley. Charlotte didn’t feel the pain anymore: her heart was full.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on Tumblr at rebeccaquinoa.


End file.
